


Left

by Witnessilent



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Court, Harry left, No real, Oneshot, Other, Realistic, Sad, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witnessilent/pseuds/Witnessilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry décide de quitter le groupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

La lueur qui scintillait dans les yeux du bouclé avait complètement disparu. La flamme et l'euphorie avait totalement quitté l'être de Harry. Il était maintenant un pantin, façonné de manière à correspondre à l'attente des autres. Des fans, des journalistes, de tout le monde. Il ne prenait plus goût à vivre dans ce monde faux et cruel. Il vivait simplement sans vivre. Parfois, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, il étouffait, seul dans son coin. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier, à qui parler. Personne ne pouvait comprendre dans quel etat il était. Il souffrait tellement... Même sa mère, celle qui l'avait mise au monde ne comprenait pas la douleur qui cohabitait dans l'esprit de son fils. Tout était sombre dans son univers, tout était faux. Le matin, il se levait de son lit à l'entente de son réveil, puis durant toute la journée, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce que les gens voulaient qu'il fasse. Puis le soir, il retournait se coucher, sans penser à rien, lache et fatigué. Plus rien ne lui donnait goût à la vie, ni le soutien sans faille des fans, ni la voix de sa mère au téléphone. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux. Son étoile était éteint.

Ce soir, c'était le dernier concert, et pour une fois, il senti quelque chose: de l'impatience. Oui, Harry était complètement impatient de terminer cette tournée. Parce que ce soir était le dernier concert qu'il allait donner de toute sa vie. Et il n'était même pas nostalgique. Il n'y avait aucune once de tristesse dans son corps. Personne ne savait encore la décision qu'il avait prise, à part Carol, leur manager. Elle avait passé toute la journée à faire résonner le bouclé, lui donnant des arguments cohérents comme le fait que le cinquième album était déjà enregistré, qu'il n'avait pas le droit au dépit de laisser ses collègues seuls - parce que oui, les autres membres du groupe n'étaient réduits qu'à des collègues à ses yeux. Mais aucun mot employé par Carol n'avait fait changer l'avis du bouclé. Et son argument était près: Zayn avait bien eu le droit de quitter le groupe du jour au lendemain, alors il avait aussi tout autant le droit. Puis Carol avait versé plusieurs larmes qu'Harry était venu cueillir de ses pouces. Puis il avait baisé son front trempé de sueurs, et avec un sourire, il avait quitté la pièce, laissant derrière lui une femme qui n'avait qu'une seule envie, tout éclater.   
Les derniers feux d'artifices, les derniers remerciements, et ils se retrouvaient à l'arrière de la scène, essoufflés et heureux. Ce soir, les rencontres avec les fans en coulisses s'étaient faites avant le concert, et maintenant ils étaient libres. Harry entendit le faux blond crier qu'il allait faire la fête toute la nuit et Louis et Liam adhérèrent en riant. Le bouclé, aidé par Natasha et Ben enleva tous les fils de micros qui étaient accrochés à ses vêtements, puis soupira. Il se devait d'annoncer son départ aux autres, il avait promis de le faire à Carol et sa parole était une promesse. Alors il s'avança lentement vers l'un des membres du groupe, Liam dans le but d'attirer son attention quand celui ci se retourna et fronca les sourcils " je croyais que t'étais parti" il annonça d'une voix cassante, et sur le coup, Harry ne comprit pas la réaction de son collègue, et il fronca à son tour les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais le châtain fut tirer du bras par sa petite amie qui venait d'arriver et oublia rapidement Harry, étreignant sa copine. Le bouclé soupira, puis avança vers les couloirs sans fins des coulisses. Sur son chemin, il croisa Carol qui avait l'air énervé, mais ne fit pas attention à son humeur "tu leurs as dit?" il demanda d'une voix lente, la fixant droit dans les yeux. Celle ci ne supportant pas le regard du bouclé, baissa le regard, puis hocha lentement la tête. Elle tremblait, et ses larmes menaçaient de couler dune seconde à l'autre. Alors Harry laissa échapper un soupire tremblant avant de reprendre "tant mieux, ça s'est fait". Et il partit sans demander son reste, laissant derrière lui ses plus belles années, mais aussi ses pires, sans un dernier mot, ni un adieu. Il abandonna l'aventure, ne se retournant pas une seule seconde sur le passé qu'il créa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur ni digne des auteurs que j'ai pu lire (sur le net) mais j'ai écris ce court texte sur un coup de tête. Et j'espère que cela ne se produira JAMAIS. :)


End file.
